Field
The described technology generally relates to a battery charging apparatus and a charging method thereof.
Description of the Related Technology
The ideal charging voltage and current for charging a battery pack depends on the type of battery cell included in the battery pack.
Generally, each charger is tailored to a specific battery pack depending on the battery cell type. Alternately, a method for selecting the charging voltage or current including communication between the battery pack and the charger has been employed. These specifically tailored chargers may cause ignition and fire when misused.
Moreover, implementing the standard method for selecting the charging voltage or current results in additional costs since additional circuitry and components must be provided to enable communication between the battery pack and the charger.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only intended to facilitate the understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.